My First Year at Hogwarts 1
by lilwitchy1
Summary: I wrote these stories about when I was completely oppsessed (still am!) with Final Fantasy X and Harry Potter. They have practically nothing to do with Harry or any of those characters. They're basically about what it would be like if me and my friends


Sapphire Nicosia is a witch! My mother heard that every single time she visited her family. That's exactly what she was trying to spare me from. The teasing mostly, but more the humiliation of being different.  
My name is Kym Synahle. Everyone calls me Kyma though. And I'm a witch.  
I should tell you a little about my family, well, what I know anyway. My mom, Sapphire Nicosia Synahle is a witch. I used to think she was writing chapter books with a pen name. Now I know that she's really writing for The Daily Prophet, the wizard newspaper.  
My dad, Cid Synahle, is a muggle, or non-magical. When he married my mom she told him her secret. Together they decided to not let me know about my witch mother. He owns a bookstore and just pretended to be selling my mom's books.  
My parents kept my magic a secret until I was seven. I didn't believe them until four years later. That's when I got a life-changing letter.  
  
Dear Madame Morenci,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
My mom had hoped that I would be spared the whole witch thing. Oh well, not much stopping me now.  
Two day's later mom was basically out of the denial mode so she took me the Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley is an amazing place; it has everything I needed for school is there. Plus, I met my one of my greatest friends there.  
When I stepped into Madame Malkins Robes For All Occasions I was only eleven. My blonde hair was normally all messy is braids and other things. I felt totally shy for a moment because there was a tall, athletic girl with brown hair. We were both getting fitted in the same robes; my robes were only because my mom was sure I would be put into Ravenclaw.  
Therefore were both getting fitted into black silk robes with light blue and gold lining. I later found out this girl was named Rina-san, or just Rina. I would later find things out about Rina that were amazing.  
I boarded the Hogwarts express on September 1st. Rina and I met up together and sat talking about our wands and magic. That's when we met our enemy, Ana Moryn.  
Ana is sick. She was put into Slytherin and for no doubt. She has this twisted mind. She's pureblood and makes fun of anyone who has a drop of muggle in them.  
When we arrived at Hogwarts Rina started correcting everyone who thought that the night sky was real and that the great hall didn't have a ceiling.  
"It is not a real sky! It's just bewitched to look like it! Gosh, am I the only one who's read Hogwarts, A History?" She asked out loud, shaking her brown head.  
I laughed and rolled my eyes. "More than likely Rina. More than likely."  
"Well, well, well. Look at this; the magical Rina-san has finally come to Hogwarts. We all welcome you." A voice sneered.  
"Excuse me?" Rina said, sounding a little tense.  
"You know. All the legends, the poetry, it's all true and you know it. Oh yes, I'm Ana Moryn." The girl sneered.  
"Oh, and you actually have nothing better to do than mess with a summoner?" Rina asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
Ana sneered and stalked off, her green necklace glittering.  
I turned to Rina. "What was that about? A summoner, what's that?"  
Rina sighed. "It's complicated. Basically a summoner is, well, I'll explain everything later."  
I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off. "All right first years, settle down. We are ready for you now." Professor McGonagall said sharply.  
Ana adjusted her necklace, I later found out it had a snake on it. "Slytherin, here I come." She said grinning menacingly.  
Rina slipped between me and this other girl. "I don't want to be seen, long story." She said quietly.  
We walked to the front of the great hall. "Now, when I call your name you will step up here. I will put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, lets begin, Aaro, Leila." She called out.  
A small red head girl stepped forward and sat down, the sorting hat began to mumble for all to hear.  
"Hmm, hardworking, but yet clever. Oh yes, plenty of loyalty. Only one place for you, HUFFLEPUFF!" It cried.  
McGonagall went down the list from Aaro until she said: "Ain, Rina- san!" I looked around as people began to whisper. Rina stood tall and walked forward.  
The sorting hat began to talk to it's self. "Oh dear. Difficult, yes, very difficult. Clever, brave, strong, hardworking, loyal, well, no idea where to go. Might as well be, RAVENCLAW!" Rina smiled and walked to her table as Ravenclaw stood and applauded her.  
Then, after Morag, Fiona who went to Gryffindor, McGonagall said the name I had been dreading. "Morenci, Kym."  
"Ahh! You have the blood of Sapphire Nicosia in your veins! I know just what to do with you! RAVENCLAW!" It yelled. I smiled and walked and sat next to Rina.  
"Nicely done." She whispered to me.  
Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. "Yes, yes, well done, well done. Now, all I must say is that the Forbidden Forrest is strictly, forbidden!" He gave a chuckle. "Now, let the feast, begin!"  
Once the feast was over we headed for the Ravenclaw common room. (The password was manticore) Blue and Gold furniture lined the area. Our Prefect, Phoebe Engel, stepped forward.  
"Welcome to the Ravenclaw common room. This is the area in which you can socialize, do homework, or play chess or sorts by the fire. Boys' dormitories are up those stairs and down to your left, girls', same on your right. You will find all your belongings all ready there. You will also find a third year standing by the door to give you the password. We must guard the boys and girls' dormitories carefully since there have been people sneaking into there opposite dormitory. Enjoy your first term at Hogwarts." She concluded and sat down chatting with other girls her age.  
We, we being Rina and I, went up to our dormitory. (The password was asana incendio) Rina began to polish a gorgeous broom with the words, Firebolt on the side.  
"Wow! Is that a real Firebolt? How'd you ever afford one? I've only got my mom's old Silver Arrow, it's a classic, so she says." I said laughing.  
Rina smiled. "My mother owns Quality Quidditch Supplies in Hogsmeade. She arranged for my broom and Quidditch equipment."  
"Oh, that's cool, well, oh crap! I forgot to run down to the Apothecary and pick up some glass phials for Potions. I have that class tomorrow, what will I do?" I cried.  
Rina stood up. "No problem." She walked to the fireplace and reached for her wand. "Lacarnum Inflamara." Blue flames shot up in the fireplace.  
Rina pulled out a small jar filled with purple powder. "We'll use floo powder." She said in that matter-of-fact voice.  
I stared at her blankly. "Floo powder?"  
Rina rolled her eyes. "No, just say Diagon Alley and throw some powder into the flames, then walk on through!"  
"Okay." I threw some floo powder into the fire. "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Then I landed. I looked behind me and Rina was dusting her robes off. "Okay, let's head over to the Apothecary and get some phials."  
Rina and I walked into the store. I glanced around the shop. A tall pale woman with white, waist length blond hair was sitting behind the desk. I immediately recognized the young girl flipping her brown hair in a picture. It was Ana.  
I stepped up to her. "Um, excuse me, are do you know Ana Moryn?"  
She threw the book down. "What about Ana?"  
"Do you know her?" I asked again.  
The lady gave me a suspicious look. "Of course I know her. I'm her mother. If you need anything I'll be in the back room, just call me. Oh, and that bookshelf may not be touched by anyone but me." She hissed and stalked off.  
Rina grinned. "Who's stopping me?" She walked over to the books and accidentally knocked over a black candle. When she put it back all of the shelves flipped around, revealing dark magic galore.  
I walked to a shelf and picked up book called The Book Of Shadows. "Wow, who knew? Ana's family's evil, no wonder she's a brat."  
Rina picked up a silvery cloak. She gasped. "An invisibility cloak. Whoa, these are really rare."  
I selected black box. "Hey Rina, listen to this. 6-year-old summoner Rina-san Ain has done the unspeakable. This young summoner has done what everyone said couldn't be done." Rina who grabbed the newspaper clipping cut me off.  
"You don't want to read that. There are a lot better things here. I mean, look at this. It's a cursed necklace from the sixteen hundreds!" Rina said.  
I didn't ever mention the newspaper again. But I could tell Rina was keeping something from me. We grabbed a bag and shoved as much magic into it. Then we took the candle out and put it back, making the shelves flip back around. I put some galleons on the table and ran out with my phials.  
Once back in the dormitories we opened the bag. Rina was turning the cloak around in her hands. She was mumbling to herself.  
"What is it Rina?" I asked, reading from The Book Of Shadows.  
"I don't know what material this is. Invisibility cloaks are never this fine. I just can't figure it out." She said.  
I opened my mouth to ask her about something but Phoebe, our Prefect, interrupted me. "Excuse me, Miss Rina? There's a Gryffindor here to see you."  
Rina smiled. "Okay, come on Kyma, I want to introduce you to something."  
We shoved all of our dark magic into her trunk and ran out. A short, bushy haired 5th year was standing there to meet us.  
"Rina? Hello! It seems like it's been so long! How're Valfore, Iferit, Shiva, and Bahamut?" The girl asked.  
"Hermione slow down! You can completely know how the aeons are. This is Kyma, she's my new friend from Ravenclaw." Rina said.  
Hermione stuck a hand out. "Hello Kyma. I'm Hermione Granger."  
I shook her hand firmly. "Nice to meet you."  
We talked for a while but then Hermione, who I later found out, was Head Girl, had to get going. Rina and went back in.  
I was reading the shadow book when I had to ask Rina the question.  
"Rina," I began. "What is all of this about? The whole summoner thing, the newspaper article, the whispers, what's it all about?"  
Rina sighed. "Well, like I said, it's complicated."  
I sat on my bed, stroking my owl, Jade's, neck. "Come on, please."  
She leaned against the wall. "Okay. My full name is Rina-san Ain. But everyone call's me Rina. I used to live in Japan but moved here to England so that I could attend Hogwarts. Yes, I am a witch, but yet I'm also a summoner."  
"Uh, just so you know, I have no idea what a summoner is." I said.  
Rina nodded. "Back in the old days people who became summoners became one by choice. Now however, the first summoner, Yunalesca, examines every baby with at least the potential of being a witch or wizard. She decides if they should be a summoner. I was one of those. Only 1 in 10'000 people are summoners, not including muggles."  
I nodded. "Keep going, I'm not that dumb."  
Rina sighed. "When she gave me the privilege, and curse, of being a summoner, Yunalesca gave me my first aeon, aeons are what we summon, Valfore. I use my aeons to fight evil, perform sending, (send people to the farplane or heaven) and for other magical purposes. We get new aeons by visiting temples."  
"So why are you so famous?" I asked.  
"That's why I'm well-known, I beat the evil Lord Voldemort when I was only 6. I used Valfore because I hadn't gotten any more aeons from the fayth in any of the temples at that point. After I defeated Voldemort my mom, who's a witch and owns Quality Quidditch Supplies in Hogsmeade, took me to three new temples and I got Iferit, Shiva, and Bahamut before I was 10. I've used the last year to train myself with the aeons." She sighed as she concluded.  
I gapped at Rina. "It was you. My mom said that someone defeated Lord Voldemort for good, and it was you, wasn't it?"  
Rina nodded. "Yeah. And you know what's weird? I don't remember it. All I remember is seeing this massive face in front of me telling me I'd die soon. I'm not sure if I want to remember it, or if I just want to forget about it."  
I looked at the shadow book. "Why didn't you want me to know?"  
Rina shrugged. "Aren't there things about you that you wouldn't me to know?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"There you go. Now, get out your Silver Arrow, I want to see it, maybe I can repair it with my Broomstick Repair Kit." She said reaching under her bed.  
"Hey!" She said suddenly. "There's something under here! I think it's a trap door." Rina said excited.  
"Let me see!" I said, climbing under. "Your right, it's got the Ravenclaw seal on it too."  
Rina crawled under her bed. "Wow. It's like the Chamber of Secrets!" She said, pulling it open. "Let's go in!" She said, ready to jump when a red headed girl poked her head under Rina's bed.  
"What are you two doing under there? Oh! Is that a trap door? Let me see it!" The girl crawled under Rina's bed and jumped into the trap door.  
"Wow, this is neat! What's this funny writing on this door?" The girl asked outloud.  
Rina and I jumped in. "It's our discovery. Who are you anyway?" I asked, a little annoyed.  
"I'm Megan, my friends and everyone else calls me Meg though." She said looking around.  
Rina leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Then I guess we won't be calling her Meg."  
"I'm Kyma and this is Rina. Are you like, accustomed to just barging into peoples business?" I asked.  
Meg clapped a hand over her mouth. "Did I do that? Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I tend to do that sometimes."  
That's when Rina burst. "Yeah well, it's our discovery. We're not going to share it with you! Oh by the way, I'm Rina-san Ain, future high summoner, so back off! Before I get really mad!"  
Meg rolled her eyes. "Summoner Shummoner, who gives? It's a load of rubbish if you ask me."  
Rina picked up her nirvana. "That's it, you asked for it." Rina took a step back and bowed with her arms extended. Suddenly a great flash of light beamed out of nowhere and this white thing appeared.  
This thing came running toward Meg. Meg dodged it just soon enough so that it slammed into the wall. Rina had a smile on her face when it returned to her side.  
"So, Meg. What do you think of Shiva?" Rina asked with a slight sneer in her voice.  
"Look, if you're so touchy with your whole 'discovery' thing, why didn't you just say so?" She jeered and jumped out of the trap door back into the girls' dormitory.  
I looked at Rina. "So this is Shiva."  
Rina nodded. "Now you know what an aeon is. Shiva's main strength is diamond dust."  
Shiva looked as though she was always ready to attack someone or something. She stood tall. Rina did something else with the nirvana and Shiva disappeared.  
"Where'd she go?" I asked looking around.  
Rina shrugged. "Don't know, I'm not an aeon. Come on let's get into that room."  
The door on the wall did have interesting writing on it. The words said, Ronoh hti web os latsu men ohg uo neton si lufh turte bot. Rina glanced at the doorway and put her hand on the knob, turning it slowly, until it cracked open.  
"Well, come on, it's not going to bite you." She said to me and walked into the room.  
When I stepped in I immediately recognized the picture of a lady sitting on a bed. "It's Roina Ravenclaw." I whispered.  
Rina picked up a piece of paper. "Welcome stranger to the Dwelling of the Truthful, founded by me, Roina Ravenclaw. May I applaud you on getting into my own version of the chamber of secrets. If you are Salazar Slytherin, you can go and eat a bloody pigs' neck for ruining my secret, you lazy clumsy oaf with less than half a brain! Remember to never use the truth potions on anyone unless it's an emergency."  
"Wow, Roina must have had an attitude." I said laughing.  
Rina tossed the paper to the side. "Or she hated Salazar Slytherin."  
The next day Rina and I were both called down to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall led us in (the password was butter mellow.)  
Once inside Dumbledore sat us down. "Well, now I just have a few issues to address to you girls. First off, is it true that you, oh how did Miss Megan put it, you sicced an aeon after her?" He asked Rina.  
Rina shook her head. "No sir, I just summoned Shiva to get her to leave us alone. Shiva wouldn't have hurt Megan unless I would have told her too."  
Dumbledore nodded. "I understand. I'll just warn you Miss Rina; your aeons are to fight battles for you. You can use them for good or for evil; some people have used their aeons for evil. Be careful how you allow people to perceive this."  
"Yes sir." Rina said.  
"Now then, is it true that both of you left Hogwarts and went to Diagon Alley after the sorting ceremony?" He asked us both.  
"No sir." "Yes sir." Rina and I said at the same time.  
"Come, come now, I'm an old wizard. You'll have to tell me which it is." He gave a chuckle.  
I looked at the floor. I wondered if we should tell him or not. My mom would kill me if I got expelled from Hogwarts in my first year.  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore. We did go to Diagon Alley. I had forgotten to get glass phials for Potions class. So Rina helped me get there." I explained.  
He nodded. "I see. Well, there is nothing wrong with that. I would advise you to tell one of your Professors the next time you want to do something like that."  
"Yes sir." We both said at the same time as we were led back to the great hall.  
Surprisingly enough, Megan met us at the door.  
"So, how bad did you two get in trouble for siccing that aeon on me?" She asked spitefully.  
"Trouble? Oh no, not trouble!" Rina said sarcastically.  
I rolled my eyes. "If you want to get someone in trouble, you have to know the basics. You obviously don't have the talent."  
Rina and I laughed as we walked to our table for breakfast. Megan scowled and stalked off somewhere.  
Later that day we were in Potions with the Slytherins. Ana was just as evil as ever.  
"So Rina, I heard you got in trouble for trying to get one of your aeons to kill someone. If my father heard about that, he'd have the Misuse of Magic Association on you before you could say summon." She sneered.  
Rina calmly added boomslang skin to her potion. "Shiva didn't try to kill her. She just scared her half to death. There's a big difference."  
"Shiva? Is that what you call it? What is it, some kind of dog?" Ana asked in her mean little way making all the other Slytherins snicker.  
Rina reached for her nirvana. "Let's find out."  
Ana took a step back. "If you do." She began.  
Rina shrugged. "Or would you prefer Valfore, Iferit, or Ixion?"  
"Go play with your aeons. Just leave me out of it." Ana hissed, as she went back to her cauldron.  
Rina set her nirvana down. "That was easy. Pass the beetle eyes, would you?"  
Just as I was handing Rina the bowl of beetle eyes Professor McGonagall ran in. Her once neat bun was now falling out. She quickly said something to Professor Snape and ran back out.  
"All right! That's enough, just leave your potions as they are and leave! There has been an emergency. I order you all to get to the Great Hall immediately! Slytherins out of the room first." He snapped at us.  
"Rina, what's going on?" I asked her.  
She shook her head slowly. "I, I don't understand. How?"  
Just as Rina had almost stepped out of the room Professor Snape grabbed her by the arm. "Not you, Professor McGonagall has instructed me to take you to Dumbledore."  
I was about to protest when Rina leaned over and whispered to me. "The invisibility cloak is in my bag." Then Professor Snape led her away.  
I ran back into the classroom and grabbed the cloak. I would've just ran after them but someone stopped me. Someone named Megan.  
"Get out of my way." I snapped.  
"No. Without your little friend you're helpless. Without her aeons to protect you there's nothing you can do." Megan said laughing.  
"I'm warning you, get out of my way, now." I hissed.  
"How're you going to make me?" She asked.  
I grabbed my wand. "Lacarnum Inflamara." I said, pointing my wand straight at Megan's robes.  
Blue flames shot up on the ends of her black robes. Megan ran down the hall trying to find water, all while cursing loudly.  
I shoved my wand into my robe pocket and got under the invisibility cloak. I ran fast enough to come within 10 feet of Rina and Snape. I heard Snape say "Pumpkin Pastry."  
Once they were inside Dumbledore's office I did the exact same thing. When I caught up with them I listened to there entire conversation.  
"Here she is Headmaster." Snape said.  
"Thank you Severus." Professor Dumbledore said.  
"Excuse me, but, why am I here?" Rina asked.  
"Oh child, you don't know? I would've thought you could sense it." Professor McGonagall said, obviously surprised.  
Rina looked away. "I can sense it. But why did you bring me here?"  
Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. "Minerva, there is no reason to keep it from her. Rina, you know that Lord Voldemort (some of the teachers cringed at the sound of his name) had followers. Well, to put it shortly, his followers have been plotting your death since his death. They have the whole school surrounded, they have demanded that we had you over to them or they will destroy the entire school."  
I snapped. I couldn't just listen. "You're not going to actually give her to them, are you?" I asked.  
Snape glared at me. "You're supposed to be in the Great Hall."  
"Kyma, I told you to stay under the cloak." Rina muttered.  
"I know that. Headmaster, you're not really going to give Rina to the followers, are you?" I asked.  
"No, of course not. We just don't know how we're going to come out of this." Headmaster Dumbledore said.  
Rina spook up. "They aren't the ones that want me."  
Professor McGonagall frowned. "What do you mean, they aren't the ones that want you?"  
"I, I never sent Lord Voldemort." Rina murmured.  
"Ah, now it's clear. Well, you know what you must do Rina." Dumbledore said softly.  
Rina nodded. "I know, I'll do it. Take me to the lake."  
We all began to walk down to the lake. Rina took off her shoes. She looked around for just a moment before summoning Valfore.  
"Emits iee eveileb i iee rfeb lli wineh tdna tir euqn ocll iw iyad emos." Rina murmured to Valfore, she then stepped onto the lake.  
Rina began to raise her sending staff and move it elegantly around. Then I heard a whisper in my ear.  
"What's she doing?" Megan asked.  
I have to admit, I was shocked. There was no sarcasm or taunting in her voice. For once Megan seemed, well, nice.  
"She's sending Voldemort to the farplane. She's getting rid of him for good." I explained.  
"Oh, for good? He'll be gone for like, ever?" She asked.  
"Yeah, forever. Wait, how'd you get out of the Great Hall?" I asked.  
"I snuck out." Megan said shortly.  
Just then everyone gasped. Voldemorts' bubble was floating around. The whole school was watching. Rina had her arms up pointing toward the sky. Voldemorts' spirit flew upward. She had done it. Rina had gotten rid of Voldemort for good.  
Rina stepped off of the lake. She walked up to us. "It's done I've, I've done it." She whispered.  
Two days later we were sitting in the Dwelling of the Truthful. Rina was finishing some Charm homework when she handed me something.  
"Here. You wanted to see this." She handed me the newspaper article.  
  
"Yeah, like four days ago." I said jokingly and read it. 6-year-old summoner Rina-san Ain has done the unspeakable. This young summoner has done what everyone said couldn't be done. This young child has defeated the most powerful wizard of our time, You-Know-Who. Rina Ain, chosen to be a summoner by Yunalesca, sustained minor injuries when her mother found her unconscious in her bedroom. You-Know-Who's body lay about 2 feet away from her. Rina Ain defeated You-Know-Who with the aeon Valfore. Her mother is planning on taking her to more temples to get more aeons for her training as a summoner. They, Ain and her mother, are planning for Iferit, Shiva, and Ixion. Ain is still the happy 6-year-old that everyone knew. She seems to have no indication of knowing what she has accomplished. Nor does she realize that You-Know-Who had followers and has followers that are plotting her death. Ain only had one thing to say to us. "e; "The mean man's gone! I didn't know that, I got to go tell Valfore!" "e.; Her mother on the other hand had this to say: "I feel that Rina shouldn't know about what she's done. Not until she a little older anyway. It's difficult as a parent to know what to do in this situation. I'm just glad she's still here. As for the followers, we'll deal with that when we need to. Rina doesn't need to worry about things like that. We are already planning to teach her spells beyond her time." It appears that the Ain family will be living normal lives for a while. "Oh, that's what happened?" I said after finishing the article. Rina shook her head. "I don't know. Remember that I don't remember anything about it." "Yeah, I guess. Who cares about an article anyway?" I said tearing it in two. The next day when we were at breakfast McGonagall came up to Rina. "Rina, there are reporters outside of the castle that want to speak to you." She told us. Rina sighed. "Come on Kyma. Let's go talk to them." "Both of us? Why? They only want to talk to you." I stated. "So, who cares? You were there. Now let's go." She said dragging me up from the table.  
So we met up with the reporters together.  
Two days before we would be going home I was finishing up an extra credit report for Professor Binns. Then I looked out the window.  
Rina was on the lake. I knew what she was doing. (Since half of the time I didn't know what she was talking about with the whole summoner thing I read up on it).  
When she came back in I told her about how her name was now next to Zinnia Petersen's name in a big heart on the first year boys notebooks. She just told me to shut up and concentrate on studying for my Charms final.  
"Why bother, finals aren't for like 6 months. And Charms is way to easy." I said.  
"Then study for Potions! Just quit bugging me. I'm busy with loads of Transfiguration homework which if I'm not mistaken you haven't even started with yet."  
"No need. I saved Tirana McNeil's owl from flying into a window yesterday. She owed me one." I grinned.  
Just as Rina was about to say something when Emma Guise, one of the few people we told about the Dwelling of the Truthful, came running in.  
"Rina! Kyma! You got to help me! That evil Ana pushed Meg in the lake!" Emma cried.  
I raised an eyebrow. "So? What's your point Em?"  
Emma sighed. "Don't you know? Everyone knows that Meg can't swim!"  
Rina's head popped up. "Okay. We'll be right down." She said slamming her Transfiguration book grabbing her wand.  
"What! We're going to help her!" I shrieked.  
Rina nodded sharply. "Yes. We're not going to put the Ravenclaw name down just because we don't get along with her. Now let's go!" She dragged me out of the room.  
When we got out to the lake you could see Megan struggling to keep her head up. Rina and I dove in after her.  
After about 10 minutes we had her. Megan choked on water.  
"What the? What are you guys doing?" She asked.  
"Hello! We just saved your life!" I snapped.  
Rina threw a hard look to me. "Shut up Kyma. Are you okay?"  
Megan nodded. "You, saved me."  
I had a small smile on my face. "What are friends for?"  
And that's how it begins............... 


End file.
